All The Way to Tokyo
by hawa-chan
Summary: Tanuma invites Natsume for a trip to Tokyo together. On their journey, Tanuma found that Natsume 's kindness and gentleness suits him to be a…er…mother. Plus, going out together like this seems like a date for him. And here is the weird thinking of Tanuma along the journey! Enjoy!


Title: All the Way to Tokyo

Anime: Natsume Yuujincho

Pairing: Tanuma Kaname x Natsume Takashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou. This is just a fanfic and my silly imaginations.

Warning: shounen ai and possible M-PREG!

It has been 3 years since Natsume Takashi lived with Fujiwara family. He is in the 3rd year in high school now. He had used to be with his friends especially Tanuma Kaname. Tanuma's father is a priest and due to some reasons, Tanuma started to learn some exorcising techniques from his father. Natsume lives happily even he always fall into troubles with ayakashi and youkai that often misunderstood him with Reiko, Natsume 's long late grandmother. But it is not surprising at all since Natsume inherits her face. If he wears a wig nobody can differentiate them.

One day, Tanuma invites Natsume to go to town together and Natsume agrees. Both of them ride a bus and train to go to Tokyo.

***Inside the bus***

Both Tanuma and Natsume are silent. Both of them want to say something but stay silent. They look to each other.

"Ano…" said both of them in the same time. Both of them are shocked and remain silent.

"Please, you first," said Natsume, smiles.

"Ah, em!" reply Tanuma, blushing and looks at Natsume. "Thank you for going to Tokyo with me. Honestly, I'm not use to invite people like this since you are my first friend I ever had."

"Ah, me too. But I can only think that we will find that person easily when we step our feet to Tokyo," said Natsume laughing.

"That person?"asks Tanuma, confused.

"He means that person!" said Madara for sudden as he sneak out from Natsume's bag. Both of Natsume and Tanuma are shocked.

"WHOAAA! Nyanko-sensei!"

"Ponta!"

It's lucky that the passengers are only Natsume and Tanuma if not they will be caught for taking pet onto the bus. Both of them are relieved. Natsume glares at Madara.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" asks Natsume.

"Can't I go together, you stingy! What if Tokyo youkai eat you?" said Madara. These words make Tanuma starts to worry.

"What? There is youkai at Tokyo too?" asks Tanuma.

"Of course! They are everywhere!" reply Madara.

Both of Natsume and Tanuma are speechless. They totally forget about youkai that may attract to Natsume who happens to have a strong spiritual power. For Tanuma, it is worse. It is really worst! How can he forget about that? He just wants to go to town together with Natsume, why should it turn like this? What if any Tokyo youkai aimed Natsume and hurt him? What should he do? Suddenly, Natsume pats Tanuma's shoulder and Tanuma returns to reality.

"I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me Tanuma," said Natsume and gives Tanuma a gentle smile. Tanuma is speechless. That warm smile really got him. Tanuma is relieved and returns Natsume with smile. Madara is also smiling but both of them did not realize it. As they laugh, the bus had reached the railway station. Natsume and Tanuma are ready to leave from the bus.

They ride a train to go to Tokyo. It's really crowded inside the train. There are many parents with their children using the train. When they are about to walk to their seats, a kid bumps into Natsume as that kid running all over the train. Both of them are shocked.

"I...I'm so sorry!" shouts the kid.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Don't run in the train again, okay?" said Natsume, smiles. The kid is amazes.

"Okay!" said the kid and runs to his mother.

Natsume gets up and walks to his seat. Tanuma is waiting for him at the next to Natsume's seat. Natsume sits down.

"Natsume, you are really good with kids," said Tanuma.

"Is that so?" asks Natsume, laughs.

"Really! It's like you can be a good mo…"

Tanuma didn't continue his words as he just realizes something. Mother? Yes! Natsume fits to be a mother very, very much! They are in 3rd years already and soon they will graduate from high school. It's possible for Natsume to marry someone and have children. But, why did Tanuma imagines that Natsume will be a mother? Isn't that Natsume should be a father? He is a guy. Natsume can be a good father too but the motherly image really suits Natsume very well. Suddenly, an illusion where Natsume is holding a bundle which means the bundle is a newborn baby is popping in Tanuma's mind. Tanuma is blushing and starts to get excited until he realizes that…

"Tanuma? What's wrong?" asks Natsume.

The illusion disappears and Tanuma realizes that Natsume is holding Madara and not a baby. He feels disappointed.

"Tanuma?" asks Natsume.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," reply Tanuma, blushing.

A few hours passed and Natsume fell asleep. Tanuma can't sleep as he is still thinking about earlier thought where Natsume will be a good mother. Moreover, Natsume's sleeping face is too cute like an angel and it is really disturbing Tanuma's heart which is already wavered like a cruise ship in a storm. It is just about time for the ship to sink down deep, deep into the bottom of Pacific sea of delusions.

"Good heaven, what are you thinking about? I assume that is not a perverted one, right?" said Madara. Tanuma is shocked.

"Yes…it's not…but…" reply Tanuma.

"Hm?" said Madara, confused.

"I've been thinking it's good if Natsume is a girl," said Tanuma until he realizes just what had slipped from his mouth. "Ah!"

"Ah! You like Natsume! You like him right?" said Madara, teasing Tanuma. Tanuma starts to blush.

"Nyannyan-sensei!" said Tanuma, blush.

"It's Nyanko, you brat!" said Madara.

Suddenly, the train getting slower and they can hear the announcements.

"TOKYO! TOKYO!"

Natsume is awakes as he heard the announcement. As he opens his eyes, he saw Tanuma with Madara are yelling something.

"Huh? What is happening?" asks Natsume.

"No…nothing, Natsume! Really!" said Tanuma, blush. Quickly, he packs his belongings into his bag. "Let's go, Natsume! We're here!"

"Um!" said Natsume and wakes up from the seat. Both of them walk out from the train.

"At last! We're here!" said Natsume.

"Yes!" said Tanuma.

Both of them walk aimlessly at the road. Everybody at the road is very fashionable. As expected from Tokyo people. Everywhere is really hi-tech. there is a lot of facilities that they never see at their place. And…

The poster of Natori Shuichi is everywhere. Tanuma is sweating while Natsume is laughing. They continue walking.

"Well, let's go to our hotel first," said Tanuma, blush.

"Okay," reply Natsume.

Suddenly Madara jumps on Tanuma 's shoulder. Tanuma almost fall as Madara jumps rapidly and not to mention that he is…heavy. "Argh! What are you doing?" said Tanuma as he try to balance himself.

"Do you think that it is a good chance for you to sleep next to Natsume, right?" whispers Madara, making those innocent boy blush for no reason.

"Ponta!" shouts Tanuma, blush.

"What's wrong?" asks Natsume and walks closer to Tanuma. Tanuma is shocked.

"No…nothing Natsume!" said Tanuma as his voice is trembling. Before he knows it, Natsume 's hand had already touch Tanuma 's forehead. Tanuma become more shocked.

"You are acting weird today. It's odd. You seem do not have any fever," said Natsume with a gentle voice. _Oh heaven! It's too grand for me to be touch by Natsume's soft hand… wait! He should have touched me many times before, right? What am I getting excited for? His voice is really soft and comfortable like an angel's voice; even I have heard his voice every day. _

_Why is this happen to me? I didn't feel like this when we met for the first time. I know that he is special the moment I saw him. It's getting awesome as I knew that he can see the things that I can never see. That's why…I really want to be his friend. I want to help him. I want to protect him, as a friend. But now, what is happening? Looking to his eyes is awkward enough. What should I do? Why am I blushing all over for? Natsume is my friend! He is my best friend ever! And…he is a guy! I understand if I have this feeling to a certain girl, but…obviously Natsume is not a girl! Why Natsume? What is this odd feeling? _

_I admit that sometimes I hate Natori Shuichi. I hate him for understands Natsume more compare to me. What am I seeing now is Natsume believes him more than me. Yes, compare to me, Natori is lot more reliable. That's of course! He can see youkai like Natsume. He is also an exorcist. And…he is an adult too. So, compare to him, I'm nothing! But…but now I'm getting stronger too! I learned some of awesome techniques from my old man and old books from my house store. Thanks to that, I manage to remember some techniques step by step. I also did a practice for sharpening my sixth sense too. All of this is for the sake of protecting Natsume! Someday, I'll be useful for him!_ Tanuma's long monologue stops as a voice calling over him.

"Tanuma? Tanuma!" calls Natsume.

"Ah, yes? Did you say something?" asks Tanuma.

"I was calling you for the whole time! But you lost in thought in such a long time…" said Natsume, almost cry. A few drips of tears can be seen on his crystallized eyes. Tanuma is shocked. What have he done? He is supposed to protect his dear friend but in the end he made Natsume worried about him.

"Am I...troublesome?" asks Natsume.

"What?" that words is shocking Tanuma.

"Did I make you angry?" asks Natsume, again. Tanuma trembles. Suddenly, he grabs Natsume's thin shoulders.

"It….it's not true! How can you say that? You are always kind to me! That's why I invite you today so that we can spend our time together! So that I can share some joy with you because you are my dear, best friend!" shouts Tanuma. Natsume is speechless.

"Is…is that true?" asks Natsume. Tanuma nodes.

"Then, why did you seemed lost in thought just now?" asks Natsume. Tanuma smiles to his friend.

"Nothing. I just wondering that…it's good if we always can have fun together like this. If you a girl, it will be my first date," said Tanuma. Natsume is amazes.

"Then, I'll pretend to be your 'girlfriend' just for today ( Attention! Natsume has no bad intention to say this. He is just joking.)," said Natsume. Tanuma is shocked.

"What?" shouts Tanuma, blush.

"Nothing wrong, right? We are just playing," said Natsume with an innocent angel's face. Tanuma trembles. _Playing? I know he is just doing it for a joke but it still too grand for me! Arghhh! If he knows that I had ever have intention to hold his hand, he will hate me for sure! He will think that I'm a freak and stay away from me! Noooo! Please no! _

"Anyway, let's hold this bag together," said Natsume. Tanuma is relived.

_That's right! Holding a bag together will look like a date too! Plus, it is not weird for two guys to hold a heavy bag together at the public! _But…Tanuma stares at Madara.

"Isn't that is your fault that Natsume's bag become heavy, Nyannyan - sensei?" asks Tanuma.

"It's rude! And how many times that you miscall my name?" said Madara.

Natsume laughs. Both of Madara and Tanuma blush. Natsume is really something. His smile is enough to make both of them stop fighting. Madara and Tanuma have made decision that they will adjourn their fight until next time.

That's the end of this fanfic. I feel like I 'm too lazy to continue and so here 's this oneshot.


End file.
